Drinking Buddies
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: Title says it all. Or maybe more.


**Drinking Buddies**

**Summary: Title says it all. Or maybe a bit more.**

Another Mirajane X Laxus fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Warning this story contains explicit scenes if you don't like those kind of things please don't read.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

It was another day at Fairy Tail. Mirajane is on her usual spot at the guild behind the counter, wiping some glass.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Mirajane asked noticing Laxus who is looking intently at her.

"Do you drink?" Laxus asked suddenly without removing his gaze at the white-haired mage. Mirajane seems to be too suprised to reply to his question so he added afterwards. "Well... I always see you serve drinks, but I never see you drink."

"Aaah. Well I never drink." She said casually.

"Eh? That's bad. You should try drinking what you serve." He said nonchalantly. Mira seems to think for awhile before answering.

"I think that's a good idea." Mira then looked at Laxus straight in the eye. "But you should drink with me."

"Hmm? Why me?" Laxus questioned while taking a shot of his drink.

"Because first it was your idea and second if I would drink I want a drinking buddy."

"Drinking buddy huh? Then I'm on it." Laxus said with a smirk.

* * *

It was already night and the Fairy Tail Guild is now closed, everyone had already left leaving only the two S-Class mage.

"Tenenen!" Mira exclaimed revealing a bottle of beers.

"What's with the sound? And why do we have to wait for the guild to close before we drink?" Laxus said clearly confuse.

"Well you see its my responsibility to serve drinks, and if I will drink I won't be able serve anymore." Mira explained.

* * *

Laxus pour the beer on the shot glass and handed it to Mirajane.

"Go on drink." Laxus said encouraging Mirajane who is looking at the glass doubtfully. Slowly she reached for the glass and raise it to her nose. Smelling it as if it was some sort of poison. She grimace at the smell obviously not liking it, while Laxus looks at her with interest. After awhile she bring the glass to her mouth sipping it slowly.

"BLEEEH" Mira said gagging at the taste. It taste bitter, how come Cana drink this thing as if it was a water or some sort of juice?

"Just drink it slowly" Laxus instructed. Mira glared at her, she don't now why she's following him.

* * *

Shot. Shot. Shot. After awhile of drinking Mira and Laxus almost finished four bottles of beer. One belonged to Laxus while other three belonged to Mirajane who is now drunk. Very drunk.

"Hahaha. You're funny Laxxy.." Mira laughs with no apparent reason.

Sigh. "Okay thats it!" He suddenly stand up and hold Mirajane's arm. "Im taking you home"

"Wha? But why?" Mirajane complained.

"Because you are already drunk." Laxus said as a matter of factly. He then lifted the white haired mage with ease anchoring her arm to his broad shoulder.

"Heeey." Mira sniffs Laxus. "You smell good Laxy." The lightning dragon slayer only grunted in response. Mira then put both her arms around his neck and leans forward dipping her lips to his.

"Hmmm.." she moaned sexily. "You also taste good." She said licking her lips.

_Oh shit! What's happening to her?_

"I want to taste more!" And before he can comprehend whats happening Mira leans forward and kiss him. Again. But this kiss is not like the first one, it was a slow, passionate kiss and Laxus can't help but to respond. Putting his arm around her waist he did not waste time he slipped his tongue on her awaiting mouth and explored every part he could reach.

"Hmmm.." after almost thirty minutes of kissing the two finally broke apart. "Are you contented now?" Laxus asked between ragged breaths. Mira shakes her head. "I want more of you" Mira then started kissing and licking his neck leaving marks causing Laxus to tighten his hold on her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" She purred on his ears, causing an involuntary shiver to run down to his spine. Suddenly Mirajane pushed him backwards, making him fall on one of the chair with Mira straddling his legs.

"Dammit. Mira your pushing me on my limit!" He exclaimed.

"I want you Laxus." Mirajane admitted while her hands are starting to unbutton his shirt.

"No you're just drunk. We should stop this" Laxus tried to reason out while holding both of Mira's wrist causing her to stop her ministrations.

"No I want you even when I'm sober..." Mira then grinded her hips to his, which cause Laxus to give an involuntary moan "Hmmnn.. Dammit. If you don't stop this I wouldn't be able to stop myself" Laxus reasoned.

"Then don't stop yourself. I want to see what you've got.." Mira looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Unconsciously he loss grasp on Mirajane's wrist which gave her the chance to continue unbuttoning the buttons of Laxus' shirt and once she's done she continued kissing him.

"M-mira..."

"Yes Laxus..."

"S-stop"

"Nooo..." And as if to prove her point she started to undress herself, unzipping her pink dress, removing her straps revealing her big breast clad in a baby pink bra. "Do you want this?" Mira said leaning more on Laxus' chest showing her breast. Upon seeing those delicious breast all of Laxus remaining self-control had gone and now he's looking at Mirajane with lust-filled eyes and a hard-on.

_I don't care if you'll kill me once your sober again but I can't resist this._

"Hmmm.. L-Laxus..." Mira moaned as Laxus began palming her breast. "Do you want this?" Laxus asked pinching her hardened nipples. "Ahh.. yes!" Laxus then unclasped her bra and suck her breast without a second thought. "Ahhhn.."

After awhile Mirajane's dress is long gone leaving her only in her panties. "Ahm. It's u-unfair..." Mirajane said while Laxus is busy attacking her neck.

"Y-youre still c-clothed.."

"Then undress me" Laxus purred teasingly. Mira then began unbuckling his belt he then lifted himself to help her undress him. Leaving him wearing only his tented boxers. Laxus then decided to proceed on the next stage he put her finger on her panties tracing her womanhood. "Aren't you wet down here?" He then removed her underwear then inserted a finger on her tight pussy.

"Ahhh..." Mira gasped. Laxus then began to thrust her fingers on her pussy adding another digits causing her to moan louder "Ahh.. L-Laxus.. F-faster!" Mirajane almost reached her limit. Almost. Because Laxus suddenly pulls his fingers and inserted it on his mouth licking each fingers with a pop.

"Do you want more?" He purred.

"Hmmm. Give me more!" Without second thought Laxus removed his fully erect manhood from its confinement. Mirajane watched him with lust and interest.

"Here it goes" He then thrust his manhood to her opening.

"Hmmm..." they moaned in unison.

"Ride on me babe" he said huskily.

"As you wish" with that Mirajane began pumping on Laxus' lap occasionaly grinding her hips which cause a moan to elicit on the blond's lips. Laxus puts his hand on her thighs helping her as she pump with gusto. Laxus then began sucking her nipples

"Hmm.. L-Laxus.." Her head was thrown back with so much pleasure he was giving her.

"Ahh M-mira.. Im C-cumming.." Laxus exclaimed.

"Y-yeah M-me too.. ahh"

* * *

It was another day at Fairy Tail. Mirajane is on her usual spot at the guild behind the counter, wiping some plates.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Mirajane asked noticing Laxus who is looking intently at her.

"Hmm.. How about a drink tonight?" Laxus said with a seductive smirk.

Mirajane looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Alright then, but you'll have to drink with me. Again" she said mischievously.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
